chillfandomcom-20200216-history
The Council of Four
The Great Naka The Great Naka is the creator of the Mobius, and the Council of 4. He also created the Quantam Emerald, to not only keep the Council of 4 from being currupt. But for preserving the planet's life force. He also created various smaller Emeralds and sent them to Mobius, and to dimensions beyond it. Hoping that they light of the Emeralds will protect the people of those worlds. Council of Four The Council of 4 is made out of the 4 Higher-Gods of Mobius of the North, South, East and West. They were the ones who created the 9 Overseers Of Nature who watched over the balance of nature on Mobius. Created by the Great One (aka the Great Naka) they are tasked with the job of overseeing the overseers as well as watch over the People of Mobius. #Seiryu the Dragon #Genbu the Black Turtle #Byakko the White Tiger #Suzaku the Phoenix Mobian Overseers of Nature Chillverse 1.0 Created by Seriyu to keep the balance of nature for Mobius in tact. Though they have extraordaniary powers, they are not invincable. In the Eclipse Arc of Apallo's Story the Original 8 met their ends at the hands of Dr.Kinto. But the powers were kept in check to have them keep the balance of nature, and passed on to a new generation, in which not-so-normal Mobians were blessed with the previous Gods' abilities. These are not gods or deities and are actually just mobians with power or significance. Hades is the only one to have gone astray and hid himself away from the world, this is an Anti-Overseer, one that has been taken off the path and only uses thier power for destuction. Original Overseers #Solarburst - Overseer of Light and Fire (Apallo) -dead #Nirvana - Overseer of the Moon and Afterlife (Apallo) - dead #Gaea - Overseer of Stone -dead #Oriyia - Overseer of Ice (Gurahk) - dead #Poseidon - Overseer of Water -dead #Zeus - Overseer of Thunder -dead (LegionXD) #Jahonu - Overseer of Wind (Gurahk) -dead? (Dissapeared) #Erebos - Overseer of Darkness (Gurahk) -dead #Priapus - Overseer of Livestock (Boombomb) - missing #Hades - Overseer of Death (Apallo) - missing (Sealed) Original Anti-Overseers #Hades - Overseer of Death (Apallo) - missing (Sealed) Current/New Overseers #Apallo The Hedgehog - Overseer of Nature (Apallo is a Special Case due to storyline reasons) #Orphan the Albino Hedgehog - Overseer of Earth #Ace the Cardinal - Overseer of Wind #Saki the Tiger - Overseer of Leaf Current/New Anti-Overseers #Cuifel the Reaper- Overseer of Chaos (Flametfh) #Hades - Overseer of Death (Apallo) - missing (Sealed) Chillverse 2.0 9 Powerful Mobians selected by Seriyu to keep the balance of nature for Mobius in tact. Though they have extraordaniary powers,though they are not invincable. They were given varios titles such as Legendary Warriors, and Overseers of Nature. These are not gods or deities and are actually just mobians with power or significance. Hades is the only one to have gone astray and hid himself away from the world, this is an Anti-Overseer, one that has been taken off the path and only uses thier power for destuction. There are also more overseers that control powers more vast than the basic ones. These are called Kami-Overseers, Mobians with powers that greatly surpass those of a Regular Overseer and/or Anti-Overseers. Overseers #Solarburst the Hedgehog- Overseer of Light and Fire (Apallo) - Alive #Gaea the Echidna- Overseer of Stone (Apallo) - Alive #Oriyia - Overseer of Ice (Gurahk) #Poseidon - Overseer of Water #Zeus - Overseer of Thunder (Legion DX) -Alive #Jahonu - Overseer of Wind (Gurahk) #Erebos - Overseer of Darkness (Gurahk) #Hades the Bat - Overseer of Death - Sealed Away Kami-Overseers These are the ones closest to the Council of Four with more unique powers. Though they live on mobius with the Regular Overseers, these Overseers have stronger powers such as Life, Nature, etc. #Lyndis the Mongoose- Kami Overseer of Fate (MHS) - Alive Anti-Overseers #Hades the Bat - Overseer of Death () - missing (Sealed) #Cuifel the Reaper- Overseer of Chaos (Flametfh) Badges Nature Badge http://images.wikia.com/chillsonicfanon/images/1/12/Nature_Badge.png This is the badge all of the overseers/Warriors wear on an item of clothing they wear to show to other overseers that they are to be trusted, it is also a pass to get into the heavens with ease. They are all in different colors for each Overseer. Nega Badge This Badge is transformed from the Nature Badge as to show how twisted its wearer, now being an Anti-Overseer. Unlike its alternate, The Nega Badge does not allow its wearer to traverce though the heavens, but the same color codes will be used for each Anti-Overseer but each color will be darker compaired to its Nature Badge Counterpart. Kami Badge Much like the Nature Badge, its for the Kami-Overseers to show their authority and power. Each one is a different color for each KC. Demis Mobians given life by either two Overseeres of an Overseer and a Mobian. Some born from two Overseers or one will sometimes not be counted as Demis, as, Demi Children are ones Blessed by the Gods. If a Kami Overseer were to reproduce with another Oveseer or regular Mobian, then the resulting child will be a Demi. #Apallo The Hedgehog #Diana the Hedgehog #Lunas the Hedgehog #Honoo the Pyrofox Category:Echidnas Category:Hedgehogs Category:Cats Category:Mongoose Category:Bats Category:Gods Category:Goddesses